happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Zettai Saikou ☆HAPPY KISS☆
Zettai Saikou ☆HAPPY KISS☆ (絶対最幸☆HAPPY KISS☆, Absolute Happiness ☆HAPPY KISS☆) is the opening theme for Binan Koukou Chikuu Boueibu Happy Kiss. It was released as a single on April 18, 2018. Romaji=YEAH! HAPPY! Saa kimi ni todoke saikou kyuu no shiawase Kokoro ni kyun to HAPPY KISS☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ Sei no HAPPY☆HAPPY☆ Daijoubu zettai! Mahou da yo? Hekon datte ourai egao wo ageru yo Hora ne HAPPY☆ Waraukado ni HAPPY ga waku HAPPY no HARMONY (HA!) Bacchiri hani kami (PPY!) Saa todoke ni iku yo HAPPY☆ 1・2・3! H・A・P・P・wa~~~i☆ Saa kimi no todoke saikou kyuu no shiawase Kirari kirari mirai ni HAPPY wo wakasu yo Sekai ni todoke saikou kyuu no mahou de Ashita wo kaetara suteki tokimeki sa Kokoro ni hora HAPPY KISS☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ Sei no HAPPY☆HAPPY☆ Umaku ikanai waraenai Sonna hi mo ourai itsu mo soba ni aru chiisai HAPPY☆ Issho ni atsumete miyou yo HAPPY tte FANTASY (HA!) Mitai ni fushigi ni (PPY!) Kimi wo tsutsumikomu yo HAPPY☆ 1・2・3! H・A・P・P・wa~~~i☆ Te wo totte miyou sai kouchou no nakama to Hitorihitori tsunagari HAPPY wo sakasou Te wo futte arukou sai kouchou no genki de Soshitara ashita wa hikari kirameki sa Kimi wo terasu HAPPY KISS☆ H! ( H! ) A! ( A! ) P! ( P! ) P! ( P! ) Y! ( Y! ) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) (Wa~~~~~~~~i☆) Te no naru hou e tanoshii ureshii hou e Tsurete iku yo kanarazu bokura wo shinjite (H. A. P. P. wa~~~i☆) Saa kimi no todoke saikou kyuu no shiawase Kirari kirari mirai ni HAPPY wo wakasu yo Sekai ni todoke saikou kyuu no mahou de Ashita wo kaetara suteki tokimeki sa Kokoro ni hora HAPPY KISS☆ HAPPY☆ HAPPY☆ waa~~~i☆ |-|Kanji=YEAH HAPPY☆ さあキミに届け　最幸級の幸せ 心にキュンと　HAPPY KISS☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ せーの！HAPPY☆HAPPY☆ 大丈夫絶対！魔法だよ？ 凹んでたってオーライ　笑顔をあげるよ ほらね、HAPPY☆ 笑う門にHAPPYが湧く HAPPYのハーモニー(HA！) バッチリハニカミ(PPY！) さあ届けに行くよHAPPY☆ 1・2・3！　H・A・P・P・わーーーい☆ さあキミに届け　最幸級の幸せ キラリキラリ未来に　HAPPYを湧かすよ 世界に届け　最幸級の魔法で 明日を変えたら　素敵トキメキさ 心にほら　HAPPY KISS☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ HEY☆HAPPY☆ せーの！HAPPY☆HAPPY☆ うまくいかない　笑えない そんな日もオーライ　いつもそばにある小さいHAPPY☆ 一緒に集めてみようよ HAPPYってファンタジー(HA！) みたいに不思議に(PPY！) キミを包み込むよHAPPY☆ 1・2・3！H・A・P・P・わーーーい☆ 手を取ってみよう　最幸調の仲間と 一人ひとりつながり　HAPPYを咲かそう 手を振って歩こう　最幸調の元気で そしたら明日は　光キラメキさ キミを照らす　HAPPY KISS☆ H！(H！)A！(A！) P！(P！)P！(P！)Y！(Y！) わーーーい☆(わーーーい☆) わーーーい☆(わーーーい☆) わーーーい☆(わーーーい☆) わーーーい☆(わーーーい☆) わーーーーーい☆ 手の鳴る方へ　楽しい嬉しい方へ 連れて行くよ必ず　僕らを信じて (H・A・P・P・わーーーい☆) さあキミに届け　最幸級の幸せ キラリキラリ未来に　HAPPYを湧かすよ 世界に届け　最幸級の魔法で 明日を変えたら　素敵トキメキさ 心にほら　HAPPY KISS☆ HAPPY☆　HAPPY☆　わーーーい☆ |-|English=Yeah! Happy! So let us give you the ultimate happiness A powerfully happy kiss to your heart☆ Hey ☆ Happy Hey ☆ Happy Hey ☆ Happy Ready, set... Happy ☆ Happy Everything is all right! Is it magic?! We'll give you a smile when you're feeling down See, happy☆! You'll overflow with laughter! Happy harmony (Ha!) Perfectly cherished (ppy!) Come on, let us give it to you☆ 1・2・3! H・A・P・P・wa~~~i☆ So let us give you the ultimate happiness In a flickering future there's an exciting happiness Let us give the world the ultimate magic If tomorrow changes, it'll be to bring lovely feelings to your heart, see? Happy kiss!☆ Hey ☆ Happy Hey ☆ Happy Hey ☆ Happy Ready, set... Happy ☆ Happy We're experts in making you laugh With a little happy☆ nearby, that day will be all right, too Let's gather it together "Happy" is like a fantasy (Ha!) That's mysterious (ppy!) We'll wrap you up in happy☆ 1・2・3! H・A・P・P・wa~~~i☆ Take the hands of your most cherished friends So that happiness can bloom in each of them Walk with your friends and swing your arms energetically If you do, tomorrow will glitter and its light Will shine down on you, happy kiss☆ H! ( H! ) A! ( A! ) P! ( P! ) P! ( P! ) Y! ( Y! ) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) Wa~~~i☆ (Wa~~~i☆) (Wa~~~~~~~i☆) Toward the echoes of swinging hands, toward fun and happiness Is where we will take you, so believe in us (H. A. P. P. wa~~~i☆) So let us give you the ultimate happiness In a flickering future there's an exciting happiness Let us give the world the ultimate magic If tomorrow changes, it'll be to bring lovely feelings to your heart, see? Happy kiss☆! HAPPY☆ HAPPY☆ waa~~~i☆ Category:Music Category:Single Category:Album Category:OP/ED